pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
HayaMillexSillefeui (not really) Triangle Live
Información + colores Idols: Hayate Kimura, Millefeui Lovelace, Silver Sato Canción: Charisma and Girl YEAH! Coords Millefeui: Triangle Falling In Love One Coord CC: Rosette Jewel Lovely Cyalume Coord Hayate: Triangle Throbbing Coord (version chico :v) CC: Rosette Jewel Pop Cyalume Coord (version chico :v) Silver: Triangle Coolest Coord (version chico :v) CC: Rosette Jewel Cool Cyalume Coord (versión chico :v) Colores Millefeui: Violeta Silver: Carmesí Hayate: Dorado Escena antes del live Silver: ... Hayate: ... Silver: Millefeui, recuerdame porqué estoy haciendo esto... Hayate: x2... Millefeui: Piensen en los fans :'3 HS: ...Ok... Hayate: ... Sinceramente, Silver, ¿te has preguntado qué estamos haciendo con nuestra vida :'v? Silver: Muchas veces :'v Millefeui: *usa una Jewel Lovely que le dió Chillarmy* No exageren. Vamos. Live Millefeui: Minna-san! Bienvenidos! Hayate: ¡¿Querían su triangle?! ¡AQUI TIENEN SU TRIANGLE >:'3! Y con esta lady de aqui *abraza a Millefeui* Millefeui: .w. Seh, nos dicen HayaMille :3 IdolRandom: YO LES DIGO SWEETOLDFRIENDSHIPPING <3 Hayate: Ok... UN MOMENTO, ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE USAR YO EL COORD POP >:'//v?! Millefeui: *ríe* ¡Pero te vez bien :3! Hayate: ¿dvd :'D? RandomPublico: AAAHHHH OTP PRROS, SOMOS CANON ALV #BESTSHIPEVER, QUE VIVA EL CANON Silver: *facepalm* Eso me recuerda... *Jala a Millefeui del brazo y le susurra algo* ¿como dijo Kitahara que llamaban nuestro...? eh... ¿"ship" ._.? Millefeui: *guiña un ojo y le susurra* Es... *Habla al microfono* Nosotros dos... SM: Somos "Sillefeui". IdolRandomx2: YO LES DIGO DEPRESIVEHEARTSHIPPING <3 RandomPublico: AAHHHH OTP! Kirakira dane jueru BOX Yaritai koto darake panpan! Min'na no yume egao gyutto Tsumete ikou yo dokidoki♪ Janpu shiyou NEW wa~rudo Sabishinbo ni hikari no shawā Shiroi pēji mekuro! Tobidasu yo Pa~feku toraianguru Kamon! Mai LIVE! Ima ai ai aidoru♪ Pawafuru muteki! Te wo tsunageba tomodachi da yo Ima ai ai aidoru♪ Mirakuru okoso! Nagareboshi ga shuwawa shuwa Ring Parajuku koeteku karisuma~to GIRL☆Yeah! ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Wonderful_Scope Secret Wonderful Scope] Daisuki no kimochi zutto taisetsu ni shiyou Atarashī jibun mōsugu aeru yo☆ Kamon! Mai LIVE! ---- CYALUME CHANGE!!! Ima ai ai aidoru♪ Pawafuru muteki! Te wo tsunageba tomodachi dayo Ima ai ai aidoru♪ Mirakuru okoso! Nagareboshi ga shuwawa shuwa Ring Parajuku koeteku Karisuma~to GIRL☆Yeah! Rai rai rai raibu! Poppin raibu! Rettsu 1・2・3 Pu! Pu! PuriPara sutā☆ Rai rai rai raibu! Poppin raibu! Rettsu 1・2・3 We are karisuma~to GIRL☆ Escena después del live Millefeui: AHÍ TIENEN SU TRIANGULO >:v ¡Gracias por venir OvO! Silver: ...Hey, Hayate... Hayate: ¿keh? Silver: ...Se ve linda en ese coord. Hayate: Si, le queda bien :'3 Me hace recordar cuando eramos niños UwU...Wait, ¿por qué lo dices >:c? Silver: *lo ignora alv* Otra cosa...¿Ya notaste que tienes un letrero que dice "Weirdo" en la espalda ._.? Hayate: ¿._.? Millefeui: *aguanta la risa* H-hayate...¡Tienes un letrero en la espalda xDDD! Hayate: .///_///. E-eh... ¡GRACIAS A TODAS Y A TODOS, TENGO COSAS QUE HACER, ADIÓS! *Huye* Silver: ...Pfft... *ríe* Millefeui: *se ríe* Lylia: *disfrazada alv* XDDD Bueno, un placer trabajar con usted... ???: Leaf n.n Al contrario, gracias a ti por ayudar a mi causa(?) Lylia: Bien...Hasta la vista. *c va* *mente: TENGO QUE HACER UN POST SOBRE ESTO* ----*Mientras tanto, en un grupo de wassa(?)* ~Candies~ Mimi-chan~: MILLEFEUI Mimi-chan~: MILLEFEUI *Visto a las ??:40 por Mille~, Atsu-kun, Hayata-kun, Reikaa Bv, Mayoi-chan, Lunática, Misorita, Shirubaa :v* Mille: ¿Que quieres? Mimi-chan~: EXPLICAME KHE PAZO AQUÍ Mimi-chan~: pripara.tv/video/url100%realnofake Hayata-kun: Aaaah :v Cosas de la vida Atsu-kun: Es su respuesta a la Ship War que una usuaria llamada "Ririe" en Twitter comenzó ayer xd Atsu-kun: Y soy parte del #TeamSoloVengoPorLosMemes Reikaa Bv: X2 Misorita: #TeamSillefeui *huye* Misorita: *sorry not sorry, Millefeui-senpai* Kitamina-sama~ (tú): #TeamSillefeui babys~ Mimi-chan~: ... Mimi-chan~: Nel Mimi-chan~: NEL. Mimi-chan: #TeamHayaMille Lunática: #TeamHayaMille Akaririn: #TeamSillefeui Haruka-chan: #TeamSillefeui Yuki-kun: #TeamAlvLosShips Atsu-kun: #TeamApoyoAlSujetoDeArriba Mille~: ... Shirubaa: ... Hayata-kun: ... Mille~: #TeamDEJENDEJODERMALDITASEA Shirubaa:#TeamDEJENDEEMPAREJARPERSONASPARAALIVIARSUAPARENTEMENTEMUYTRISTEYSOLITARIAVIDA Akaririn: ._. ok, eso dolió :'v Hayata-kun: #TeamDEJENDORMIRALPROJIMODEUNAP*TAVEZ Mille~:Superenlo ustedes también Mille~: Son mis amigos, y dudo mucho que eso cambie algún día :V Reikaa Bv: *Mimi-chan~ ha salido del chat* Reikaa Bv: So... ¿Serán una OT3? *Hayata-kun ha salido del chat* Reikaa Bv: ¿O quizás ahora Sillefeui será canon alv? Reikaa Bv: Quizás Shirubaa quiera decir unas palabras 7w7 *Shirubaa ha salido del chat* Reikaa Bv: Eso nos deja una sola posibilidad Reika Bv: Millefeui hará yuri con alguien *Mille~ ha salido del chat* Nota: No me culpen, tenía que hacerlo :V Categoría:Live Categoría:MillefeuiLive Categoría:HayateLive Categoría:SilverLive Categoría:TIC4 Categoría:CandySweetty